


Everything

by Painprince



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Falling In Love, First Time, M/M, Neck Kissing, Oliver pov, One Shot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 09:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Painprince/pseuds/Painprince
Summary: Hey guys so this just kind of popped into my brain so here it is haha. I’ve never written from Oliver’s POV and I really enjoyed it. Hope you all enjoy and tell me what you think!





	Everything

His porcelain skin shined in the moonlight brighter than any star that was visible in the sky. I needed to touch him, hold him, love him, make him moan. Oh god. Would he make sounds? Would he moan deep in his throat or would it be higher pitched. Would he exclaim heavy breaths or sharp exhalations with his mouth closed. I didn’t care. I didn’t care about his inexperience because I wanted to hear the first sound that came out of him when I touch him intimately. Would he squirm, unsure of how to handle the sensations I’ll bring him. Or will he sink into the bed whilst grasping me to secure him in reality while I transport his body to other realms. I didn’t know for sure if Elio had ever been with a man. In truth I believe I got my answer the first moment I stepped on to the balcony. He looked sheepish and even cornered. We had shared a fleeting kiss in the garden and a simple touch when he got a nose bleed but nothing more. Was this too fast? He’s shaking. Was he cold or nervous? His white baggy shirt was tucked haphazardly into his Levi’s. I could see the shirts material slightly vibrate with his body. He was smoking a cigarette without any reservation. 

“Want some.”

Yes. I want all of you right now. 

“Sure.”

Our fingertips grazed when he handed me the cigarette. After the touch his emerald eyes sought mine. His pupils were blown bigger than I had ever seen. He also looked skinnier than the day I arrived. I could see his collarbone peeking through his shirt and his hipbones gasping for air under his jeans. I was brought out of my thoughts when I noticed Elio holding his head in his right hand with his elbow connected to the railing. I placed my hand on his upper back and began to rub him soothingly. 

“You know we can do whatever you want tonight. I can just hold you or we can read.”

I was granted with something better than all my previous fantasies. Elio’s unabashed smile. The type where I could see his teeth peeking out from his glistening pink lips. 

“No, I uhh... I want to, I’m just... I don’t know how any of this works and I just... fuck... I don’t know why I’m stuttering... I’m usually better at hiding my nerves.”

He chuckled softly and looked up at the sky to get away from my gaze. I smiled at all the little Elio isms I was starting to pick up on. Why was I paying such close painstaking attention to this boy. This intelligent, kind, gifted, sweet, beautiful boy. Is this what love feels like? Knowing what someone is thinking because you can read them like a book. Wanting to comfort their silly mind for every second they second guess anything about themselves. Being in absolute awe of the their soul and the intellect of their mind. Let me read you Elio. Let me take those paragraphs, poems, and sonnets and turn it all into a memorable experience. Oliver and Elio. Elio and Oliver. Is he nervous I’ll hurt him? I won’t. I’d never touch him again if I thought I would hurt him. 

“I won’t hurt you.”

“Yes you will.”

“What...I...”

Elio whipped around before I could continue and leaned back on the railing so I was in front of him, chest to chest. 

“If we do this you will hurt me because you’re going to leave. I’m going to let you make love to me but I know it’s going to be worse for me in the long run. I just know it. I can see myself now the day you go and... we haven’t even had sex yet. I’m horny and lonely and I’m so in love with you... I’m so sorry...”

Elio let his body fall into my arms and I caught him with ease. If I knew the person that was making Elio cry, shake, and brood in this way I would kill them. It’s me. I’m the one responsible. Should we not make love? He said it will be worse for him in the long run. Now that I know this how can I proceed? I can’t hurt him. 

“No... Elio I’m sorry. I wish I could give you more but...”

“Shhh I know.”

We held each other in silence both of us knowing full well that there’s nothing to be done about our predicament. 

“We have two more weeks at least.”

Elio hummed into my chest then ran his fingers through my hair. I smiled at the feeling and returned it to him.

“Simply not enough time.”

“Elio... before we do anything. Would you like to talk first?”

“No. I don’t have anything to say. You’ll unravel all my secrets through my body not my voice.”

When he finished I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I wanted to hold him forever. I wanted to hear him say things that I thought but didn’t have the skill to convey. I wanted his body wrapped around me. 

“What do you want Elio?”

“You.”

With that final exhalation of speech I picked him up and brought his thighs around my hips. He giggled sweetly and placed a single kiss on the side of my neck underneath my ear. I walked us both inside and dropped him carefully on the bed. Without warning his entire presence made me stop breathing. He had discarded all of his clothing in the time I took to close the door. His body was unlike anything I had ever seen. He looked so soft and open as if he would melt if I touched him. His limbs seemed to go on forever. Perfectly pliant bundles of nerves, bone, and muscle that were begging to be caressed. His neck was stretched out on a pillow and that was the first placed I worshipped. I ran my hand up over his jaw, cheekbones, and collarbone before descending to his stomach. I could see his abdomen contract underneath my hand. I lifted my eyes to look at how he was coping with me scoping his body. His eyes were lidded, his mouth open, and his cheeks flushed. I brought my hand underneath his lower back and lifted his torso to mine. 

“Can I kiss you?”

“Yes please.”

The kiss was slow and wet. I took control of the pace and I could hear Elio bite back a moan in his throat when I massaged my tongue against his. The kissing escalated as Elio undressed me with haste. Once we were both naked I caught Elio’s eyes studying my body with fascination. 

“You’re a sculpture... you’re art.”

Again Elio left me breathless. I brushed his curls out of his angelic face and stared at him openly. I looked down to see us both flushed and dripping. I stood up to kneel next to the bed with intentions to taste Elio’s hard flesh. Once my knees connected with the wood floor Elio took my face on his boney hands.

“I won’t last can you just... I want you inside me.”

His entire neck and chest blushed a bright pink at his own words. His trepidation was endearing and strangely erotic. His inexperience made me want to wreck him and care for him all at once. 

“Do you mind if I taste you?”

“I don’t mind but I just want you now.”

I cascaded my thumb over his cheek and brought my forehead to rest on his. 

“I’m not talking about your cock lover I’m talking about your hole.”

I could see Elio’s cock twitch out of the corner of my eye at my words. 

“Umm ok.”

I stayed in the same position but guided his upper body to lay down. 

“Relax baby. I got you.”

I peppered slow sultry kisses all over his neck and was granted with the first sound from his lips. It was a quite involuntary exhalation of breath which only spurred me on. I decided not to continue my pursuits in respect to Elio’s request. I assumed he knew he’d cum if I put my mouth on his cock and he wanted to cum with me inside him. I was nervous he wouldn’t be able to because of the pain. Suddenly I was nervous. The pain. I knew from talking to a few friends back home that the first time for men usually is unpleasant. I hid all my inner thoughts in order to protect Elio’s innocence or perhaps naivety. When I reached his hole I gazed at him momentarily. He was completely closed. The ring of skin and muscle was tensed shut. I began to get more nervous after looking down at myself. I was going to hurt him. I was never the type of guy to actually measure myself but I knew my genitals were a complete representation of my overall size. 

“You ok?”

I hadn’t noticed Elio had sat up. I pressed my mouth to his without thinking and tried to pick the mood back up. Elio responded immediately and went pliant in my hands all over again. I rubbed his nipples with both my hands while I suckled his neck and was gifted with a full moan. It was breathy, slightly reserved, and overwhelming Elio. 

“You make me feel so good Oliver. Don’t be nervous. I want everything you have to give me.”

His words set my entire body at ease. I released the tension in my neck and shoulders I hadn’t even realized I was holding. I settled in between his legs once again and spent no time over thinking. The moment the pad of my tongue connected with Elio I heard the most sensual moan of my life. Once he started gasping for air he didn’t stop. I secured my hands firmly on his hips to keep him in place which only made him pant harder. When I breeched my tongue inside his entrance his hands flew to my hair and his thighs clamped my head. I felt myself get even harder at the feeling of Elio’s slim thighs squeezing me. I looked up to find his cock leaking and his face contorted in pleasure. Maybe I should stop here. I’ll continue to lick him while I bring him off with my hand. That won’t hurt. 

“I want you... Oliver stop... torturing me.”

Elio’s words came out in a tone and pitch I had never heard before. It was breathy and almost incoherent. He had a slight sheen of sweat on his chest so I took the opportunity to swirl it around his nipples then swipe the rest of the moisture on his hole. His body actually convulsed at the feeling of my finger breaching him. He likes this. Good. Maybe I won’t hurt him. I slowly worked my pointer finger all the way in and attempted different angles while I watched his reactions in awe. I added another finger so I could at least attempt to slightly stretch him. His face squeezed up in discomfort and I stilled my actions immediately. I brought my other hand up to his neck and held his gaze. 

“I have lube... maybe that will be easier.”

I smiled at him and tried to convey my love in a single glance. I pulled my fingers out slowly while Elio reached over to the dresser to get the small clear bottle. 

“Why do you have lube?”

Elio’s chest seized up with embarrassment and he fidgeted uncomfortably. Has Elio been with another man? Have I read this entire scenario wrong? 

“I uhh... I finger myself when I masturbate.”

I took the lube from his hand, spread a generous amount on my fingers, and thrust two back inside him. His head flew back and his hips lifted slightly off he bed. 

“What do you think about when you put your fingers inside yourself?”

“You.”

“Me doing what.”

“You fucking me.”

I was shocked at Elio’s brazenness and thrilled that he was starting to open up mentally and physically. I continued to twist and prod his insides while I licked all around him. Once I could feel his ass start to flutter I removed my hand and started to lube my cock. Elio sat up to watch me and never closed his mouth. He was still breathing beautifully hard. I laced my hand in his curls and inhaled his scent while I kissed him. I could feel him exhaling in my mouth and it made me want to touch his cock. I never broke the kiss as I coated the rest of the lube over his cock and hole. He grabbed my shoulders almost violently and cursed “fuck” under his breath. I picked him up with ease and guided his body further on the bed. 

“I’m going to go really slow. Just tell me if you ever want to stop.”

Elio nodded and granted me with another stunning smile. Somehow that made me even harder. I took myself in hand while the other rested on Elio’s hip and slowly guided the tip in. A moan. He’s ok. Keep going. I guided another inch. Another moan. He’s still ok. Should I keep going? Don’t hurt him Oliver. Don’t hurt this boy that’s put all his trust inside you to allow you inside him. Don’t betray his loyalty. 

“Oliver...”

My name danced over Elio’s vocal cords and ended in a moan. With that I continued to press my pulsing flesh inside him. After I was half way in I sighed at how tight he was. His insides hugged me tight and had no intention of letting me free. I couldn’t hide. I couldn’t pretend this human didn’t mean the world to me. I couldn’t fake my nonchalant behavior anymore. I was exposed and vulnerable and suddenly I was nervous. Elio will know that I feel just as strongly and it will be my fault when I go. I’m the coward for succumbing to my feelings, taking Elio’s innocence, then leaving. He deserves better. 

“Oliver are you ok? Come here.”

Elio sat up, winced slightly and brought my torso to his while we were still connected. 

“You’re thinking too much. Let me love you. You’re allowed to love me. I give permission for you to give yourself to me. I want you so bad.”

You’re my everything Elio. I didn’t say that. I didn’t say anything. I simply kissed him deeply and thrust all of me inside him. He groaned. He’s hurt. I’ve hurt him. His cock was still hard so he must still be somewhat ok. Why was I so bad at this? Why could Elio talk so freely and I can barely breath. 

“You don’t have to talk. Show me how you feel with your body.”

While Elio spoke he tightened himself around me and ran his fingers over my face and chin. I kissed him once more before starting to make love to him. I rolled my abdomen slowly. He groaned in discomfort. I can’t do this. I don’t care if he wants me to hurt him I won’t. Before I could pull out I felt Elio lift his hips off the bed and push into me. A moan. Another moan. A gasp. His mouth is open. His skin is glistening and his body is shivering contently. I realized Elio was now begging me with his body. He had asked me in every way to claim him and I still had reservations even now that I was inside of him. I put all my anxiety in the back of my mind and began to kiss and thrust into him. After a few minutes of slow, passionate, sweat inducing sex I could feel Elio start to squirm. 

“You can go faster.”

I took him by surprise and lifted his hips a foot off the bed to rest on my curved thighs. 

“Mhhmmm.”

Instead of thrusting I bounced him on me with determination to make him scream. He seemed to enjoy the last 10 minutes but when I hit a certain angle I felt his entire aura change. Was he acting before when he was really uncomfortable just to get me to continue? It didn’t matter because now he was floating. His hands were firmly grasping my biceps and his eyes were almost completely closed while his chest heaved up and down. 

“Look at me Elio.”

He obeyed immediately and lifted his eyes to mine. I started to roll into the spot that was making him act this way. 

“Fuck meeeee....”

Those two words switched everything off. I felt a primal rush of lust erupt through my body. I manhandled him so he was on all fours and pressed myself roughly into his sweet spot. The visual of him grabbing the bed sheets to steady himself nearly killed me. I flipped him back over because I needed to look at him. I needed to see his gorgeous face as he came undone. Before I could set a pace he flipped me over and sat back on top of me. My cock slid in the easiest in this position and Elio hummed at the feeling. Elio’s hips were spread wider than necessary over me with his cock bouncing obscenely on my stomach. His hands were on the back of my thighs and his back was arched. His neck was tweaked back and his mouth open. I watched his eyes role back as I started to push deeper into him so he could feel my balls on his ass. 

“Oliver you’re gonna make me cum.”

Without thinking I placed my hand around his beautiful arched neck and squeezed lightly. 

“Harder.”

I didn’t know if he was talking about my thrusts or the pressure of my hand on his neck but I increased both. For the first time he actually whined above me. Just as I was about to reach down to stroke him his red wet cock spurt ribbons of cum over my chest as his ass squeezed me deliciously hard. He continued riding me lazily as he guided his lower lip into his mouth. I put both my hands over his ears and gave him a kiss that I hoped would convey my gratitude for being able to experience this with him. I felt my own body start to ache with the need to release. Elio laid down on my chest which made my cock curl into him. His ass was still convulsing from the aftermath as I sought my bliss. He was so perfect. He was so beautiful. He was so vulnerable. Suddenly I was nervous to cum in front of him. I was so worked up that I knew I was going to explode. Before I could think any longer Elio’s voice dripped down my body. 

“Cum for me Oliver... inside me.”

That was enough. The sultry tone of his voice mixed with the squelching noises of my cock in his ass caught up to me. I held his back tightly as I came harder than I had in my entire life. I let myself moan and gasp honestly as Elio watched me from above. When I could finally open my eyes I saw his loving face staring at me. 

“That was the most amazing thing I’ve ever had the privilege of watching and feeling. Thank you.”

“How are you so articulate I can barely breathe.”

Somehow Elio managed to constantly amaze me. He was thanking me? I should be getting on my knees for him for the rest of my life for allowing me to be inside of him. I needed to speak. To speak or to die. If I wouldn’t speak I would be figuratively dead on the inside. I needed to share myself with him... completely. I just had physically and look at how easy it had been. It was time to be the bravest I had ever been and tell him how I felt. I trusted him. He deserved to get to know my thoughts just like I had been blessed with his body and mind.

“Elio...”

I could feel tears start to prickle my eyelids as I tried to sort all my emotions.

“You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me. You scare the shit out of me because of how perfect you are. I’m such a coward I never know what to say or how to tell you how much you mean to me. I’m sorry if I hurt you or if I do in the future... I...”

“Oliver?”

“Yes?”

“Can you just promise me one thing?”

I shook my head ready to accept anything he wanted me to say or do. I’ll be your servant or your king, Elio. I will give and take. I will love and lust for you forever. Anything. I will keep all promises to you. As long as you keep me in your soul like a spiritual secret. As long as you keep me in your brain like a hidden treasure. 

“Promise me you’ll remember everything.”

“I’ll never forget you. I’ll remember everything.”

I saw two tears fall down Elio’s face on to his still blushed chest. I sat up and surrounded him with my body and love. After a few minutes I could feel his breath even out and his spine relax into his back. How could I ever forget? How could I forget his pink parted lips when I thrust inside his tender insides? How could I forget the way his pubic hair slightly curled? How could I forget his delicate smooth skin between his thighs and cock? How could I forget his blissful smile? How could I forget his poetic phrases? How could I forget his quiet snores? How could I forget how he shivers before he cums? How could I forget the taste of his sweat? How could I forget his sarcasm? How could I forget his body? How could I forget every freckle on his body? How could I forget every pore on his face? How could I forget the color of his eyes? How could I forget the sound of him playing the piano? How could I forget the little hairs on his toes? How could I forget the way his tongue licked my neck? How could I forget the love he has for me and I have for him? How could I love someone else if I never forget? I’ll never forget. I’ll remember everything.


End file.
